guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chat command
When entered into the chat, commands will perform a specific action. Some are just shortcuts to send a message to other chat channels and some will display information about your character. They are sometimes also referred to as "slash commands". Emotes An emote is a special type of command, that will make your character perform an animation that can be seen by all nearby players. Please visit the emotes page for a list of emotes. Informational commands These commands will display information about your character. This information is only visible for you. *'/age' shows the number of months since creating the current character, the time you played Guild Wars in hours, minutes and days on the current character, and on your account, and also how long you have been on a specific map. *'/deaths' displays how many times your current character has died. *'/favor' either displays how many more titles have to be maxed to achieve Favor of the Gods, or displays how many minutes of favor are left. *'/health' displays your current health and energy. *'/help' brings up the help panel. *'/hp' does the same as /health. *'/wiki' brings up a warning message, and after confirmation, opens the wiki.guildwars.com Main Page. *'/wiki ''search term ' ''opens the wiki as does /wiki, but on the result of the search. ::Note: You cannot use /wiki to access GuildWiki. Miscellaneous All commands that do not fit into any other category are listed here. *'/bonus' Restores your preorder items (Only if you have any bonus items added to your account) *'/bonusitems' same as /preorder *'/bug' Send a bug report to ArenaNet. '''This command doesn't function anymore.' It was originally introduced for the beta testing phase of the game.'' *'/cokeplay' This command is connected to a promotion with the Coca Cola company. Only for Korean players. See also: Coke Items *'/giveup' When used in PvP by all team members, the other team is victorious. It also works in PvE explorable areas and missions, killing the team members and popping up the 'Return to outpost' button for the party leader. Doing this will not increase the death count displayed by "/deaths". *'/.gm' Displays "Unable to obtain right 'game master'." Presumably used by a Game Master to activate their GM rights on a character. *'/invite ' ''Invite someone to your group (Works in an outpost only) *'/ip' Displays the IP of the server you are connected to. You can get the same info by hovering the mouse pointer over the Performance Monitor. *'/kick ' Kick someone out of your group (Works in an outpost only) *'/leave' Leave your party (Works in an outpost only) *'/namepet ' Name your pet (type only "/namepet" to reset the pet's name) *'/petname ' Same as /namepet *'/preorder' Prints a list of your preorder items to your chat (Works in an outpost only) *'/report '' ' Reports a player to the GM team *'/resign''' Same as /giveup *'/roll ' (rolls an n-sided die sides, only works in Guild Halls and outside of towns and outposts, due to scamming when it could be used in outposts.) *'/special' Creates any special items unlocked for the account in your character inventory *'/stuck' often frees your character if he/she becomes stuck in scenery Chat commands These commands are shortcuts to send a message to a specific channel without having to select the channel itself. This is useful if you only want to send a message to, for example, your guild while not having selected the channel. *'/a' Send a message to everyone *'/g' Send a message to your guild *'/p' Send a message to your party (group) *'/trade' Send a message to the trade channel *'/ally' Send a message to your alliance. All of the following commands will send a whisper message to someone. First of all, you need to type the command, then the name of the receiver of the message and finally the message, separated by a comma. The comma is needed so the game knows where the name ends and where the message starts. Example: If you want to send "do you want to start a group?" to Mr. Jack, you will have to type: :/t Mr. Jack, do you want to start a group? *'/t' Send a whisper message to someone *'/tell' Same as /t *'/w' Same as /t *'/whisper' Same as /t See also *Emotes *Command line *Chat window External Links *Wikipedia:Unicode - Guild Wars uses Unicode to display East Asian and Latin characters. It also includes certain special symbols such as stars or triangles in the same code page. Category:User Interface